csofandomcom-20200223-history
Deimos
Deimos is a type of advanced zombie in Zombie Scenario mode. It appears as the playable zombie in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. Overview Deimos makes its first appearance in the chapter Chaos. The Origin Deimos has the ability to emit a wave called Shock that forcefully drops the weapons wielded by the targeted human, which is quite similar to the Phobos and Oberon ability. It has great health power, similar the Juggernaut. In Zombie Mods, the players can buy the model from the shop via Terrifying Terror set, which also purchases the Deadly Shot ability. It can emit a Shock wave that can drop the targeted human's primary weapon (secondary weapon if the primary weapon is already dropped). This ability can be used again after 7 seconds for Origin while 15 seconds for Host. Advantages *Low stun and knockback, which is excellent in ducts and approaching immobile humans *'Shock' ability is very reliable in neutralizing heavy gunners *The appearance itself can be very frightening in terms of human psychology *Knockback weapons such as Double-barreled shotgun and TAR-21 only gives a small effect *This model is considered as having 2 layers. Meaning it can cover other zombies behind it from receiving any damage *It is blue-colored, which can confuse some humans with the Counter-Terrorist color Disadvantages *Slower movement and lower jump height than Regular zombie *Large hitbox due to its big model, easily being targeted and shot *Newbies will focus on shooting the Deimos as it is frightening in term of human psychology *Harder to chase running humans due to lower speed *Deimos Shock is immune to Heroes *Color which can be detected easily Gameplay Tactics *Use Shock ability wisely. Aim for the human that uses the most powerful weapon. *Never aim Shock ability to the Hero or Heroine as their weapons cannot be dropped. *If you use Shock ability on the opposite zombie team in Zombie: The Union, the target cannot attack for a short period of time. Counters *Always be careful when facing Deimos. Switching to melee weapon can still drop the players primary/secondary weapon. *Always move to prevent being shot by the Deimos' Shock wave. *Never use the Shock ability unnecessarily as you will miss the chance to forcefully drop a target's weapon. *Turn away from the Deimos when it is ready to use its Shock ability so that you can pick up your dropped weapons without much effort. *A useful trick to avoid dropping your weapons far away is to look up, because this will make the weapon drop closer to you. Example: When you are in the ducts (Assault), just before the Deimos is about to hit you with its Shock ability, look up and you will instantly pick up your weapon. *Don't try to kill a Deimos or Ganymede in ducts or when they're "ducking" because there is a bug with their hitboxes, where the player will be unable to damage them, due to his size. Instead, try to aim at their legs where you may be able to damage them or use melee weapons with a long reach such as Skull-9 or Hammer Gallery normal deimos.png|Host Deimos host deimos.png|Origin Deimos File:Origin_deimos_hitbox.png|Origin hitbox File:Host_deimos_hitbox.png|Host hitbox File:Deimos_gfx.png|Barracks icon Zombieinoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Origin Deimos with Deadly Shot ability. images.jpeg|Promotional poster asdasdasw.jpg|Model asdaswaq.jpg|Origin (Left) and Host (Right) Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos.png|View model with zombie grenade Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos host.png|Ditto, host Trivia *Origin Deimos has the same DNA sample as Phobos. *Host Deimos shares the same model with Host Ganymede. *Deimos replaces Juggernaut due to Juggernaut's large size, which is unavailable in small and closed maps. *Deimos' model is a bit taller than other player models. *Sometimes Deimos ability can make your weapon drop into an untouchable spot. *Deimos is named by the moon of Mars. *Deimos means dread in Greek. *Deimos is one of the sons of Ares and Aphrodite in Greek mythology. *Deimos has 3000 health points (3500 with Strong Life Power) in Zombie: The Union. *In Zombie:The Union, if you use the Shock ability on the enemy zombie, it will not be able to attack for a short period of time. *Selection icon showing Deimos in Vertigo External links *Deimos at Wikipedia Category:Zombies Category:Factions